Royalties of Pink Ink
The Royalties of Pink Ink are a group of neon pink ink-colored Inklings. They are known to be bullies most of the time, and they tend to "squidbag" any inkling they splat. As a result of their attempt to receive attention of their "royally absolute succession", they receive lots of hate (yet are not banned still), but outside of that habit, the members treat each other like a close family. They only appear in In a Locked Room stories and The Great Crossover Competition series, and are roleplayed by . History Background In order for the reputation of the Stylink family to last longer, a young inkling team has to be made. This was Stella Stylink's goal since she was 5 years old and it took her 12 years to suceed. The family's reputation was about its perfection and royalty. It had a perfect win record in msot of the Turf Leagues, reaching the top. This trait was passed down for few years. Stella started making the team when she was 14 years old, and she initially named her team the "Royalties of Pink Ink". The "royalties" part comes from her family's reputation of being royal and loyal, and the want of other inklings to obey her. The other part, "pink ink", refers to the fact the team's battle color is pink, which was set this way because according to the Turf League team creation rules, a team's battle color should be the birth color of its leader. The first inkling she managed to recruit was Krone Monarchid, who, despite educated at England, was lost due to his lack of knowledge about Inkopolis. He also suffered some losses during Turf Wars, especially a certain solo match. Stella cheered him up and convinced him to join her. Stells had recruited more inklings, but they all left due to their business. The next permanent inkling member in the team ended up to be her younger sister, Sasha Stylink, who unusually got her humanoid form at the age of 13, a year longer than the usual 14. Shortly after that, however, the quite familiar unsolved Callie vs. Marie Splatfest Incident happened, and the team's downfall started specifically when Sasha met Klitz for the first time in person. The fourth member had also disappeared while it was ongoing, and was believed to be one of its victims. Days after that incident, its aftermath caused her to lose focus and therefore made the team lose for quite some time. Her older sister reminded her to keep on trying like during her first moments in the team and forget about that incident for now. Sasha thanked her, but accidentally called her "Espella". Krone liked that nickname too, and eventually other inklings heard it. She doens't mind them calling her that, but minds about her team members doing so, and prefers those members calling her by her true first name. With those, the team's win streak record, despite it being reset, had been continued, even until the present time. Around the Present Time A day after the events of Super Locked Room Sunshine, Inkling Boy Yoshi joined the team as its fourth known member after Sasha gave him her new and fresh Dualie Squelchers. Despite him being a newcomer, the team taught him well to catch up easily and to not break its win record. He even learned how to speak English, but not fully. Shortly after this, Krone had to leave for a while to earn money. The notable appearances of the Royalties of Pink Ink together so far are The Millionaire's Contradiction and Chum Calamari. Structure Traditions The main colors of this team are pink and gold. The pink is used since it is Espella's birth color, while the gold is used since in their belief, it represents being royal. Aside from that, there is no pattern of their clothing. They try their best to maintain their win record for the sake of the reputation of the Stylink family. They also try to stay as loyal and royal as possible. However, their way of getting attention is not working well, especially that slight bullying and squidbagging are things most inklings and people hate. Battle Style The Royalties of Pink Ink make sure they fully turf their area. They first form a line, use their weapons on individual parts together, and make their "line to a royal victory". Espella, Sasha and Inkling Boy Yoshi skip their opponents and sneak through the opposing area, while Krone takes care of the opponents that may distract them. The members can roll out if they are about to get hit, and with Krone's case, he has great agility to make up his lack of the rolling skills. They have their special tactic called the Royal Tentacle Jet, in which all of their special weapons are used. Sasha, Krone and Inkling Boy Yoshi line up to unleash their same special weapon, being the Tenta Missiles. As soon as the missiles are fired, Espella, who is hiding behind them, will immediately use her special weapon, being the Inkjet, and is disguised as one of the missiles. When she's about to hit ground, she goes back up and joins blasting her ink on areas not turfed and on active opponents. Members Like all other inkling teams, the maxmium amount of members is 4, the amount in which the team has right now. *Stella "Espella" Stylink - Leader of the team. She's at Rank A+. *Sasha Stylink - Assistant of the team, and known as the Tactical Trickster. She's at Rank B. *Krone Monarchid - Source of the latest money income and the brains of the team. He's at Rank A-. *Inkling Boy Yoshi - Newest member of the team and still getting around to be fresh. He's at Rank C. Sometimes, they had to get non-inklings for certain occasions, like in TGCC. Trivia *So far, despite the fact Inklings are known in IaLR, this is the only known active team composed of inklings in modes such as Turf Wars. Category:Teams